


I Don't Wanna Fight This War

by williamgrahamwrites



Category: Hulk (2003), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cutesy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamgrahamwrites/pseuds/williamgrahamwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Ross never expected to see Bruce Banner ever again. She'd kept her own secrets from him, but they never stopped caring about each other. After settling down after the attack in New York, Bruce decides to visit his old flame, but things are not all what he remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Fight This War

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this story for a while. Bruce and children are my weak spot. Bruce and Betty are even more of a week spot. So here we are!

Normal days weren't really something that Elizabeth Ross was used to. Especially not with Charlie. Although, they were never bad days. After five years, there was nothing in Betty's life that she disliked. With the exception that maybe Bruce wasn't in her life. That was a past chapter in her life, however. She'd closed that book a long time ago. Betty had mended her relationship with her father. The man lived next door to her and a day went by that she was not thankful for him in some way. 

Her clock read 9:00 AM. The dark haired girl rolled over. Just another day in the Ross household, the woman thought to herself. About five minutes later, she tossed the covers aside and rolled out of bed. Her normal morning routine felt so dull. It was a pleasant dullness. As long as she and Charlie were happy, there really was not a single thing to complain about. 

Saturday at the Ross house normally consisted of pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse, an hour of television and then Betty and Charlie finding something to do for the rest of the day-- which was normally a walk at the park with a picnic or something that Charlie wanted to do. Saturdays were her favorite day. Often she felt like she never got to spend much time with her son, but that was also partially because well-- she didn't. The life of a single mother. She smiled as she went into her son's room to wake him up. 

“Charrr-liiieee,” she shook him, with a wide grin on her face. “It's time for pancakes. Want to help me in the kitchen?” Betty knew those words could get him out of bed no matter what day of the week it was. Pancakes were his weakness. They were her weakness as well, but she would never admit that to anyone... including Charlie. 

“Mommmmyyy,” Charlie groaned and pulled the covers back over his head. “It's early,” he complained. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed. “But we're having pancakes for breakfast. Don't you want to have a Mickey Mouse pancake?” she tilted her head to the side with a smile, although she knew he wasn't looking at her. “Well, I'm going to the kitchen, and I'll make eggs if you don't get up in five seconds.” Charlie pulled the covers off his head, widening his eyes as if to dare her. “One... two... three... four...” Betty drug out the last syllable of the word four. 

“Okay! Okay! I'm gonna get up,” he said, jumping out of bed. “Get out so I can get dressed,” he attempted to push her out of the way, but wasn't nearly strong enough.

Betty chuckled. Charlie had taken a liking to dressing himself. Most of the time he ended up in mismatched clothing, or something inside out. She would only chuckle and help him fix whatever clothing he had messed up. Which he would then promise to do it right next time. It was a vicious cycle, because he always managed to put something on wrong. 

“I'll start the pancakes and you come in when you're ready to eat, okay?” she smiled at him, kissing the top of his head. The blue eyed woman walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. She hummed to herself and pulled the ingredients out of the cabinet. 

Again, the routine in the morning made Betty feel almost normal. Like she hadn't been working with the government on a bomb four years ago, like she wasn't the ex-girlfriend of a now famous Avenger, like she was a normal single mother, who after college had gotten pregnant by someone she was dating at the time, but the father was not ready to have a child and left her. She wanted to feel that kind of normal, but it would never happen. Betty would always feel like there was something different about her. Although none of that mattered with Charlie. 

She could hear him playing with some of his toys in the living room while she mixed the batter to the pancakes. The pan in front of her was melting butter, slowly beginning to make a sizzling noise, signaling to her that the pan was ready. Betty was in a daze as she poured part of the batter onto the pan. She continued to hum to herself, until the doorbell rang. 

The noise jarred her out of her thoughts. She could hear Charlie standing up to get the door. Betty hadn't been expecting company. None of her friends had called, her phone sat beside her. Her father was out of town on some business trip. Betty had no idea who could be at the door. She heard Charlie walk towards the door. 

“Charlie, no, don't...” Betty called to her son.

But it was too late. The door was open. 

“Open the door,” she finished her thought. 

The dark haired woman blinked at the figure in the doorway. Someone she never expected that she'd see ever again. Someone that she promised that she would never contact herself. The one person that she loved with all her heart: Bruce Banner. The blue eyed woman just gazed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Chapter two will probably be out soon, this has been written for a while now. The next chapter Bruce is going to be the passive voice. I can't wait to write more, Charlie is a doll.


End file.
